bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Kodemyster
FAQ *Name: Kody Dean Sanders *Age: 19 *Location: Las Vegas, Nevada, US *Bungie.net join date: July, 2004 *Schooling: Freshman at University of Nevada Las Vegas (UNLV) *Major: Philosophy, education *Minor: English *Real job: In-n-Out Burger *Realistic career plan: Galactic warlord *Unrealistic career plan: Third world journalism *Favorite use of the number 7: 7 *Favorite ninja weapon: Ninja glare *Favorite games: Counterstrike, Age of Empires 2, Halo: Combat Evolved, 007: Goldeneye *Favorite foods: Vanilla bean ice cream, sushi, pizza, onions, and everything else set aside mushrooms and tomatoes *Favorite drinks: Water, Vitamin Water, iced white mochas from Starbucks, Naked *Favorite sport: NCAA Basketball *Favorite shows: Heroes, House, Lost, UFC Bungie.net History The Kodemyster first joined Bungie.net in July of 2004, under the alias "hecticpnk7." Kodemyster spent most of his time discussing Halo 2 storyline theories in the "New Mombasa" forum and in the Bungie.net chapter "The Watchers." Once Halo 2 came out in November, Kodemyster became distracted from Bungie.net and spent most of his time playing Halo 2, doing school work, and playing Basketball. After almost a year, Kody decided to check out Bungie.net again, however, he discovered that during that year his account had been deleted for inactivity. He then reregistered as "The Kodemyster", a name given to him by his Basketball comrades. Once Kody returned to action on Bungie.net, he began to become more involved in The 7th Column. He joined his second group, "Halo Addicts." The Kodemyster became a recruiter for the group and was able to bring in over 200 members in less than two months. The group turned out to be one of the most active groups on Bungie.net at the time, until the young leader made some unwise decisions. The group was conquered when the leader decided to give full power to a brand new member, and that member kicked and blacklisted most of the group's members. Although the problem was fixed, the group never quite bounced back. After the conquering, The Kodemyster left "Halo Addicts," as the group ended up dying. Kodemyster went on to creating his own group, "Next Generation Spartans." Although the group proved to be a success, Kody began to become inactive again and soon the group died. The Kodemyster then went on to joining and becoming an active member of many other groups, some notable ones include "The Grunt Army," "Brothers in Christ," "Mjolnir Battle Tactics," and "The Heretic Alliance." But over time, it became apparent that "The Flood" forum was The Kodemyster's home on Bungie.net. Thee Warriors As Kodemyster's time on Bungie.net grew he started to get fed up with the immaturity on the public forums. Kodemyster decided to attempt administrating another group. Kodemyster tried to name his new group "The Warriors", however the group name was already taken. Due to a lack of patience on Kodemyster part (it was a long day) he simply added an "e" to the end of "The", thus creating "Thee Warriors". Kodemyster goal with this group was to create a discussion forum for Bungie.net users to discuss the gaming world, specifically Bungie related topics, in a positive and welcoming environment. Over time, Thee Warriors grew and grew, becoming one of the largest and arguably the most active group ever created within the confines of Bungie.net. With the help of many friends Kodemyster has met on Bungie.net, Thee Warriors is still growing today, and is the best place to find him. Known Alternate Accounts hecticpnk7 (deleted) MADBALL (deleted) The Kodemyster (current) kodemyster (gamertag) Groups *Next Generation Spartans *The Paradox *Thee Oligarchy *Thee Warriors *The Box *The Black Chapter *Brothers in Christ Links Kodemyster's Bungie.net profile. Category: users Category:Bungie Community